As seat belt use in automobiles and airplanes has increased in recent years, a variety of cushioned seat belt covers have been developed. Typically, these products are designed to make the seat belt more comfortable for the wearer and to protect the wearer and his or her clothing against soil carried by the seat belt. Such seat belt cushions are particularly advantageous for use by small children, who find unpadded seat belts especially uncomfortable.
Unfortunately, conventional seat belt cushions employ a fairly intricate construction, which requires time consuming and expensive manufacturing steps. Moreover, the padding in known seat belt cushions is permanently encased in a fabric or fur cover. The sealed padding material cannot be removed for washing or cleaning and when the padding has lost its resilience or otherwise deteriorated, it cannot be replaced. Rather, the entire seat belt cover must be discarded and an entirely new product must be purchased. This is wasteful because quite often the decorative exterior case or cover remains functional even after the cushion has worn out.